Otoño y el primer amor
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: ..."Kenma esperaba volver a verla. Estaba ansioso, eso era algo muy raro en él, además era la primera vez que una chica la llamaba la atención de tal manera; era una nueva experiencia para él, una nueva sensación"...[Haikyuu!][KenmaXlector][EN EMISIÓN]
1. Prológo

**_Hi! Bueno esta es la primera vez que publico en este fandom, y por cierto hace mucho que lo sigo ¡Amo Haikyuu!_**

 ** _En fin, he venido a publicar un "mini-fic" de mi adorado cabeza de pudin, Kenma-Sí, a él lo adoro, es uno de mis preferidos-Como decía, será un "mini-fic" donde ustedes lectores bajo el nombre de Aiichiro Yagami se liaran con Kenma, les aseguro que les gustara. No me gusta trabajar con rayita o TN, por eso es que le he puesto nombre a la chica._**

 ** _Otra cosa, este fic lo he subido primeramente en wattpad, donde esta mas adelantado. Si quieren leerlo desde esa plataforma bienvenido sean, mi nombre de usuario es: ShionKishimoto._**

 ** _Bueno, no los seguire aburriendo más y los dejo con la lectura._**

* * *

Prologo

Otoño. Época del año en que las hojas caen de los árboles, hojas de diferentes colores, abarcando los tonos anaranjados, amarillos, marrones, estas se secan y caen ayudadas por la fuerza del viento que sopla con mayor intensidad. Época del año en la que la gente comienza a abrigarse más, y se preparan para el invierno, las temperaturas en otoño comienzan a disminuir, pareciera que los días son más cortos, y el sol se esconde más temprano. También época del año favorita de Kenma.

Era una tarde fresca, el chico caminaba a su casa después de clases, caminaba solo, puesto que Kuroo había sido castigado, este le insistió en que no era necesario esperarlo, Kenma lo dudo por unos minutos decidiendo irse a casa, el deber lo llamaba, y esa vez no esperaría a su amigo. Hojas amarillentas y marrones cubrían las calles de la ciudad, Kenma disfrutaba de aquel hermoso momento en el que las hojas impulsadas por el viento caían de los árboles. Le gustaba el otoño, puesto que es el punto intermedio entre el verano, donde hace mucho calor y el invierno, donde hace mucho frío, mientras que el otoño su clima es mucho mas fresco. sí, es verdad que en primavera es igual, pero al chico le gustaba mucho mas el otoño.

En fin, cerca por donde caminaba el chico, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos grisaseos atados en un de

sordenado chongo, con algunos mechones sueltos, su flequillo lo llevaba hacia la izquierda el cual tapaba parcialmente el ojo de la muchacha. Ella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, estaba con guitarra en mano, la cual era de un hermoso color azul eléctrico, y con delicadeza rasgaba las cuerdas, produciendo una hermosa melodía, la cual llamo de inmediato la atención de las personas que pasaban, también la de Kenma, quien se quedo observando desde lejos. Pronto ella comenzó a cantar. Aquella voz, su tono, la manera en que modulaba las palabras, la canción en si, dejaron al chico completamente embelesado. Algo cálido sintió Kenma en su pecho, algo completamente nuevo para él, una nueva sensación, y le gustaba, pero esta no fue causada por la canción de la muchacha, si no que fue ella misma la causante de aquella nueva sensación. Cuando la chica termino de cantar las personas que se habían parado a escuchar aplaudieron, y otros dejaron dinero en el sombrero que estaba junto a ella. Luego las personas comenzaron a irse dejando una vez mas sola a la chica, Kenma aun observaba desde lejos, para luego acercarse hasta la peli-gris y dejar algo de dinero a la chica. El sonido de las monedas que él dejo caer dentro del sombrero alertaron a la muchacha, quien levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos dorados del semi-rubio.

—Linda canción—Elogio Kenma  
—Gracias—Dijo la muchacha sonriendo, Kenma se sonrojo levemente, mientras que sus latidos comenzaban a aumentar frente al acto de la muchacha, aún así le devolvió el gesto para luego seguir su camino. Las mejillas del chico aun estaban teñidas de un sutil tono rosa, en verdad él nunca se emociona por algo, y no muchas cosas le llaman la atención, pero aquella chica había cautivado su atención. El chico llego a su casa, se cambio de ropa y se sentó a leer un libro que le habían pedido leer en el instituto, aun que sus pensamientos interrumpieron mucho en su lectura, por lo que decidió dejar la lectura de lado, y decidió tomar una siesta, no solía hacerlo a menudo, pero en esos momentos solo aquella chica ocupaba su mente, desconcentrándolo de todo.

Kenma despertó a la hora después, la luz del sol ya se había escondido, y su cuarto estaba a oscuras. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, le había llegado un mensaje, él pensó que podría ser un mensaje de Hinata o de Kuroo, el semi-rubio tomó el celular y en efecto, era un mensaje de su amigo peli-negro. La luz de la pantalla del celular ilumino el sereno rostro del chico, este tecleo algunas veces respondiendo el mensaje, dejo su celular sobre la cama y se acostó con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo, mientras que a su mente volvía la chica de aquella tarde, Kenma esperaba volver a verla. Estaba ansioso, eso era algo muy raro en él, además era la primera vez que una chica la llamaba la atención de tal manera; era una nueva experiencia para él, una nueva sensación. El semi-rubio le echaba la culpa a las hormonas, que se supone que a su edad estaban mas revoltosas que nunca y el lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

 ** _Bien hasta aquí ha llegado el prólogo ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Espero haya sido de su agrado. Espero poder actualizarlo esta semana-Aun que dudo que los examenes me lo permitan-De todas formas tendrán la continuación lo antes posible._**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido_**

 ** _y si has llegado hasta aquí_**

 ** _¡Te deseo una linda semana! ¡Saludos a todos!_**

 ** _Shion fuera._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	2. ¿Enamorado?

**_Hi! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! u-u  
_**

 ** _Pero en fin, he traido el primer capitulo de este mini-fic con Kenma._**

 ** _Por cierto con una amiga estamos creando un fic(crossover) de Haikyuu y Inazuma eleven, llamado "Broken Rules" subido en "ideas . Locas . com" (Recuerden borrar los espacios XD), estamos pidiendo ocs por si alguien le interesa participar ¡Busquelo en los crossover de Inazuma eleven! Sus ocs serán bienvenidos...Y sin más que decir les dejo con el capitulo_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1:_**

 ** _¿Enamorado?_**

Kuroo y kenma caminaban hacia el instituto. La mañana estaba fría, acompañado por un cielo grisaseo. Las personas que caminan por el lugar van abrigados, algunos con gorros o bufandas, otros con vasos con café. Kenma caminaba distraído, en esos momentos no prestaba atención a su alrededor, estaba en su propio mundo, y solo tenia una expresión pensativa en su rostro, aquellos gestos fueron percibidos por Kuroo. Ambos chicos estaban en el anden esperando el metro, entonces el mayor hizo una pregunta a su amigo

—Hey Kozume—Dijo el chico tratando de llamar la atención del aludido. El más bajo ignoro el llamado, miraba a la nada, mientras mil y una cosa pasaban por su mente. Kuroo volvió a llamar a su amigo—Hey Kenma—La mano del chico se poso sobre el hombro del semi-rubio que volvía a la realidad.

—¿Eh?—Contesto el chico aún distraído volteando a ver al mas alto.

—¿Que piensas tanto? Estas muy distraído esta mañana —De pronto el metro llego, todos quienes esperaban subieron. Una vez que ambos se acomodaron Kuroo reitero su pregunta —Entonces, me responderás ¿o no

—¿Que cosa?—Preguntó el de ojos dorados haciendose el loco.

—No te hagas el loco, me escuchaste bien y lo sabes—Dijo el peli-negro presionando a su amigo a que respondiera.

—No es nada, Kuroo—Respondió el chico tras un suspiro.

—Venga a mi no me engañas —Exclamó el peli-negro. —Has estado toda la mañana muy callado y con una cara de despistado— Kenma desvío la mirada algo nervioso.

—Pues es martes, desperté hace poco ¿Que mas querías?—Respondió el chico, mientras que en su mente decía: "Muy astuto Kozume, bien hecho."

—Aja—Dijo sarcástico Kuroo—Te conozco muy bien, no puedes Mentirme—El semi-rubio rodó los ojos para luego sonrojarse levemente, cosa que el peli-negro se percato.

—Creo que me enamore a primera vista—Una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de Kuroo, estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, de hecho internamente estaba tirado en el piso agarrándose del estomago mientras reía a carcajadas. Kenma estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, esperaba que si amigo fuera comprensivo y no comenzara a reírse a carcajadas como lo suele hacer en ocasiones—Ni se te ocurra reírte.

—Es que...es imposible—Bufo Kuroo—Tú, Kozume Kenma ¿enamorado? ¡Debe ser un chiste!

—No, no es un chiste—Dijo con seriedad el chico.

— Y ¿Como es que la conociste?—Preguntó con curiosidad el más alto, entonces el semi-rubio comenzó a recordar a la muchacha cantando, tocando la guitarra y su hermosa sonrisa.

—Ella estaba tocando y cantando—Contestó Kenma—Yo me quede observándola. Y me atrapo—Un sonrisa se poso en los labios del peli-negro, pero era una sonrisa más maternal, como de orgullo por su amigo, nunca antes había escuchado al chico hablar de aquella manera tan delicada y seriamente, de todos modos Kuroo apoyaría a su amigo en cualquier decisión—Ella es...Hermosa.

—Jamás creí que viviría para escucharte decir algo así—Dijo con tono de burla—Espero la vuelvas a ver, y esta vez invítala a salir, o pídele su número de teléfono.

—¿Estas loco?—Cuestiono nervioso el chico—No podría hacerlo.

—Si, si puedes—Insistió Kuroo sonriente—Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo—El semi-rubio abrió levemente los ojos, sonriendo de lado. Pronto llegaron a su destino, salieron de la estación y caminaron hasta el instituto, la sorpresa que Kenma se llevaría en un tiempo más sería inesperada.

.

.

Ella había llegado recién al instituto, entro como si nada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, bella, resplandeciente, por lo que llamó la atención de varios al pasar. Ella vestía el uniforme femenino del Nekoma, le quedaba bastante bien, llevaba el cabello atado en un chongo alto, y llevaba colgada en su espalda una guitarra, era la chica de la tarde anterior. Ella caminó hasta la oficina del director, fue a excusarse de porque no se había presentado a clases el primer día, además de ir a buscar su horario y ver el salón en cual estaba. La peli-gris toco la puerta, fue abierta por uno de los ayudantes del director.

—Señorita Yagami, que gusto verla—Dijo amablemente el hombre, la chica sonrió.

—Buenos días—Saludo la muchacha—Lamento mi ausencia.

—¿Por que no había venido?—Preguntó el hombre.

—Pues estuve bastante enferma—Contestó ella sin muchos ánimos.

—Pero ¿Ya esta mejor?—El timbre sonó de pronto alertándolos de que las clases ya habían comenzando.

—Claro, y lista para comenzar las clases—Dijo esta sonriente.

—En ese caso tome aquí esta su horario—El hombre le estrecho un papel, esta lo tomo y lo observo—Su clase es 2-B.

—Okei—Afirmo la peli-gris.

—Apúrese, las clases ya deben de haber comenzado—La chiquilla asintió y se apuro en llegar a su salón, llegando justo a tiempo para presentarse frente a sus nuevos compañeros. El profesor la hizo pasar al frente para que se presentara, la chica escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se presentó.

—Ohayo minna—Saludo animadamente acompañada por una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a muchos—Mi nombre es Yagami Aiichiro, espero que nos llevemos bien.

* * *

 ** _Bien hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capitulo ¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Espero se hayan entretenido con este capitulo y hayan pensado en participar en el fic "Broken Rules"_**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido. Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _Shion fuera._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. Ella esta aquí

**_Holaaa_**

 ** _He aquí el segundo capitulo nwn espero sea de su agrado y que les guste mucho_**

 ** _Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo. Disfruten su lectura._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Ella esta aquí_**

Kenma se encontraba jugando en su consola mientras que Kuroo y Lev platicaban. "Game over" decía en grandes letras rojas, un gruñido por parte del semi-rubio llamo la atención de sus dos amigos. Lev se acerco hasta Kenma colocándose junto a él para ver como jugaba, cosa que al chico no le gustaba, coloco en pausa el juego y miro con el seño fruncido al menor.

-Lev me desconcentras-Dijo el chico.

-Oh, lo siento-Dijo el aludido apartándose del muchacho-Siempre se me olvida que te disgusta eso.

-¿Aun no puedes pasar la etapa?-Preguntó Kuroo.

-No, aun no puedo-Contestó Kenma.

-Debe ser que no estas tan concentrado como de costumbre-Dijo el peli-negro sonriendo con diversión.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-Cuestiono el ex peli-negro mirando de reojo a su compañero, mientras que Lev los miraba confundidos.  
-No entiendo-Dijo Lev.

-Tu concentración no esta del todo puesta en tu juego, más bien esta puesta en otra persona-Kenma desvió la mirada, gesto que hizo reír a Kuroo.

-Claro que no-Contradijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido

-Que si-Insistió el peli-negro.

-Dije que no-Volvió a decir Kenma con seriedad

-Vamos, sabes que es verdad-Kenma rodó los ojos mientras que Lev trataba de procesar la información hasta que llego a la respuesta.

-¡A Kenma-san le gusta alguien!-Exclamó el más alto a los cuatro vientos haciendo que todos los que pasaron por ahí se voltearon a ver provocando risas, Kuroo se carcajeaba a más no poder, mientras que Kenma estaba rojo como un tomate mirando el piso avergonzado.

-Me matas de la risa Lev-Dijo Kuroo aferrándose de su estomago-Mira a Kenma, parece un tomate.

-Kenma-san, yo lo siento-Dijo el chico acercándose al armador de Nekoma-No era mi intensión gritarlo-El semi-rubio no reacciono ante el llamado de su amigo, estaba mirando fijamente el piso con el rostro rojizo. Kuroo ya había parado de reír y se acerco hasta Lev que miraba con preocupación a Kenma.

-Lo has petrificado-Dijo moviendo al chico sin resultado alguno.

-Kuroo-san, entonces es verdad que Kenma...-La sonrisa del peli-negro lo dijo todo.

-Así es Lev, nuestro pequeño armador se ha "enamorado" a primera vista-Kenma aun no reaccionaba estaba en una especie de trance hipnótico en donde no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor.

.

.

Kenma permaneció en aquel extraño trance por unos minutos y en cuanto reacciono se fue del lugar hasta el baño, una vez ahí se lavo la cara, se sonrojaba con solo recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos.

- _Maldito Lev_ -Susurró el ex peli-negro en cuanto salió del baño. Aun faltaban algunos minutos para que tocaran el timbre, por lo que el chico decidió darse una vuelta por el instituto. Paseaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando de pronto escucho una melodía, la cual provenía desde uno de los salones, Kenma atraído por la bella melodía se acerco hasta el lugar. La puerta se encontraba abierta, por lo que solo asomo su cabeza, y ahí estaba ella sentada sobre la mesa del profesor rodeada por dos chicos y una chica. La melodía había acabado, los tres aplaudieron, mientras que ella sonreía serena. Kenma sentía como sus mejillas ardían, él no esperaba ver a aquella chica tan luego, y menos en el instituto, a decir verdad nunca antes la había visto en el lugar, por lo que dedujo que era nueva en el establecimiento. La mirada de los cuatro chicos se posaron de pronto sobre el semi-rubio haciendo estremecer al chico, Kenma rápidamente se fue del lugar. Ella, Aiichiro se quedo mirando hacía la puerta por unos segundos, lo había logrado reconocer

-¿Quién era él?-Preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

-oh un chico de segundo grado-Contestó uno de los chicos.

-Su nombre es Kozume Kenma-Agregó la chica-Es del club de Voleibol.

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo Aiichiro para luego sonreír- _"Así que Kenma"_

-Ai-chan ¿Puedes tocar otra?-Preguntó el último de los chicos, esta sonrió con amabilidad.

-Claro, no hay problema-Contestó la peli-gris comenzando a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

.

.

Kenma aun estaba en shock por haberla visto, estaba apegado a la pared junto al salón de Kuroo, mientras su corazón latía mil por hora. La expresión del semi-rubio era de impacto y felicidad, en eso llega Kuroo.

-Oh Kenma-Dijo al ver a su amigo-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Ella esta aquí-Dijo sin titubear.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el peli-negro con impresión.

-La vi Kuroo-Una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa se poso en los labios del armador-Ella esta aquí.

-Esta es tu oportunidad, Kenma-Dijo sonriente el mayor-No la desperdicies-el aludido abrió los ojos y asintió. El timbre sonó alertando a todos los alumnos, el receso había terminando y debían volver a clases, Kuroo estaba por entrar en su salón, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

-Un momento, Kuroo-Dijo el chico interviniendo el caminar del más alto.

-Necesitare...de tu ayuda-Dijo con su seria, tranquila y típica voz, mientras que una sonrisa de orgullo se formaba en los labios del peli-negro.

-De eso no te preocupes, siempre la tendrás-Dicho esto el peli-negro entro en su salón y Kenma se devolvió hasta el suyo ¿Como es que será su primera conversación? ¿Qué tendrá planeado Kuroo para ayudar a Kenma?

* * *

 ** _Tadaaaa! ¡En el mismo instituto! Que coincidencia 7u7_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo nwn_**

 ** _Sin más que decir me despido. Matta ne minna!_**

 ** _Shion fuera._**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
